Gone
by readitlearnitloveit
Summary: Both fathers of Mary and Bella dont know what to do with their misrable daughters. So Mares father send her to forks and Charlie welcomes her with open arms in hopes she'll cheer up bell and vice versa. Takes place 5 months after edward left and 6 months after ash left
1. What to do

**Yeah I know I'm crazy starting a new story without having updated the others in a while but I couldn't get this idea out of my head for the last 2 weeks so please review.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

_Chapter 1 What to do._

Charlie Swan didn't know what to do any more. His Isabella, his only daughter, seemed like she was in a coma but awake. She has not been the same since Sam Uley found her in the woods. She was like a zombie all because of that _boy_. If Edward Cullen ever showed his face around here again he would be in a world of hurt.

Matthew Carter was so confused. His daughter Mary-Lynnette had changed since the summer ended. She didn't smile anymore, she didn't talk, and she always looked so solemn. He had no idea what to do or what could be wrong. The only thing she did anymore was school work and stargaze. He asked his wife Claudine if she had an idea and her response was she reminded her of a broken heart. But Mary-Lynnette didn't date. At least he prayed she didn't.

He wished her mother was here to give him advice… She was so good with Mary. They were best friends, did everything together played sports, piano, and even star gazed together. Mary-Lynnete had always reminded him of her when they had first met at Forks High School. Matthew was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and seeing his daughter walk past him upstairs where she would most likely stay until the sun set.

"That's it" he whispered. He got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in and walked across the kitchen to the phone. He had to do something to stop her moping. Her cousin had moved to Forks a year ago to live with her father. It was the start of the weekend maybe they could get together. They always had such fun as kids. He heard a gruff voice answer hello on the phone. "Hey Charlie how's it going."

**So what ya'll all think?**

**Review pretty please.**


	2. Dropping the Bomb

**Disclaimer All characters belong to respective owners yahdah yadah. Time for more**

**Dropping the bomb**

The plan was set. Mary-Lynnette was going to go spend the weekend in Forks. Matthew hadn't told her yet bet he would tonight.

Charlie was in the process of setting up the trundle bed in Bella's bedroom when he heard someone clear their throat at the door. "What are you doing?" Bella asked in a dull voice that sounded like she couldn't be less interested in an answer.

" Your cousin is coming for the weekend." He answered shortly as he pulled the bed upto full height. "Mary-Lynnette" Bella asked. Her voice sounded slightly livelier. He grunted as the bed locked. "Yes, her father thought Mary could use an escape. So… she's coming here." He said and walked out of the room to get sheets and blankets.

"Oh" He heard her mutter. "How long has it been since you've seen her?" Charlie asked coming back into the bedroom. "Not since Aunt Karen's funeral… So five years I guess." Charlie felt a bit of pain at the mention of his late sister. "Ah" He stood up the bed made. "She should be here early tomorrow morning. "Okay" was all Bella said reverting already back to zombie form. "Dinner should be ready in five".

"Wait what?" Mary-Lynnette was shocked to say the least_, Forks_? she hadn't been there since she was 9. And it was not pleasant you couldn't see the stars through the constant clouds.. Not to mention the.. Rain. _I hate rain_. Mare thought to herself.

"I had assumed you'd jump for the chance to see Bella again" He father said hands in the air.

"It always rains there. Why would I want to go to _Forks_. I love Bella but come on Dad it's the middle of the school year I have studying and homework." She said standing up.

"Mary-Lynnette I have been worried sick about you. You've completely changed in the past 6 months and I don't know what else to do. Maybe a change in scenery even for just three days will make you feel better." Her father said following suit. "I have School!"

"Four day weekend sweetheart no school till Wednesday." She just glared at him.

"Fine"

**Yeah I know Mare sound real whiney but what ya'll expect she loves the stars.**

**REVIEW PURTTY PLEASE WID SUGAR ON TOP! **


	3. It's good to see you

**Here it is Chapter 3 sorry it took so long I sort of lost my inspiration for the story but no worries I found it. So read enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Oh almost forgot I don't own the characters just the idea.**

The long car ride was a blur. Mary-Lynnette slept through most of it and when she wasn't sleeping she stared out the window into the darkness. It was three in the morning when they reached Forks. Her father parked in front of a house that took Mary-Lynnette a few moments to recognize as Charlie's. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time she was here when she was 10, when her mom was still alive.

She got out of the car, her dad did the same and grabbed her bag before Mary-Lynnette could object. She had started walking up the wet walkway towards the house when the front door opened to reveal her uncle Charlie.

"Wow Mare is that really you? You sure have grown up". Charlie said as I walked closer. "Yep, it's me," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, Charlie you look good," her father said walking up behind her.

"Same to you Matthew. Come on guys". Charlie opened the door further so they could enter the house.

It really was the same, Charlie hadn't changed anything about the house. Mary-Lynnette walked further into the house, and into the living room Charlie and her father followed suit. They sat and chatted for awhile and it was around 6 when her father announced he needed to start heading back.

"So... You still starwatch?", Charlie asked after several moments of silence after her father left.

"Yep", she replied. She and Charlie sat in quiet for a few minutes. Charlie cleared his throat and got up.

"I'm just gonna go see if Bella is up yet." And with that she was alone. Mary-Lynnette looked around the small living room until her gaze stopped on the mantle where Charlie had put a number of pictures. But only one photo caught her eye, a big family portrait. In the photo were her parents, Charlie and Renee all smiling in back, and in the front was Bella and Mary-Lynnette sitting on a picnic blanket with their arms hooked, and Mark sat a little further back giving the ever inseparable cousins some space.

_We were so close once_. Mary-Lynnette thought remembering all the summers she had driven up to Forks or flown to Phoenix to spend a week or two with her cousin. _That all stopped when mom died_. She was so caught up in her thoughts she never heard Bella come down the stairs. She nearly jumped when she heard her cousin.

"Hey Mare." A female voice behind her said. Mary-Lynnette got off the couch and turned to her cousin. "Hey Bells."

Bella looked different. The light in her eyes was gone, she looked like she'd suffered some great trauma. She held her arms around her almost like she was holding herself together. Mary-Lynnette barely recognized this seemingly fragile girl as the strong self sufficient, independent young woman who was her cousin.

She had no idea though that her cousin was thinking the same thing as herself.

**BPOV**

Bella wasn't easily shocked but she definitely was when Mare turned around to look at her. Her blue eyes once so sharp that always had a certain light in them that showed off how cunning and smart she is, were dull and practically lifeless. Even when Aunt Karen, Mare's own mother had died she hadn't looked so...so.. dead. Something truly awful must have happened to her. Bella felt instantly protective and wanted to hurt any one who made her cousin this ghost of her former self.

Bella walked around the couch and pulled her cousin into a hug.

"It's good to see you." Mare said

"It's good to see you too."

**Ya I'm ending it here but no worries I shall update this weekend.**

**So please review. And again so sorry it took me so long to update.. **


End file.
